Arma Letale 48
by Megnove
Summary: Ogni promessa è debito... vi avevo detto tempo fa che avrei fatto anche "questa" storia! Cogliendo uno spunto trovato in un'altra opera del Sensei, comincio quindi un'avventura di spionaggio con risvolti esoterici (che non ho la minima idea di come andrà a finire) con una coppia di detective d'eccezione! I suggerimenti sono benvenuti!
1. Prologo- Stoccarda, Germania Ovest

**Prologo– Stoccarda, Germania Ovest**

 _Castello di Leueschloss  
29 gennaio 1986  
Il centenario della nascita dell'automobile (1)_

 _«Cento anni fa, in questo giorno… Karl Benz, spesso chiamato il padre dell'automobile, ottenne il permesso per la fabbricazione della prima macchina al mondo… Abbiamo invitato rappresentanti dei produttori di auto di tutto il mondo a radunarsi qui oggi per celebrare con noi questo centenario. La nostra compagnia è estremamente onorata dalla vostra presenza. Ed ora… ho il piacere di presentarvi il presidente Adams della Federal Motors, la più grande produttrice di auto al mondo!»_  
 _CLAP CLAP CLAP_  
 _«Nel guardare indietro stasera a un secolo durante il quale l'automobile ha grandemente migliorato la qualità della nostra vita, guardiamo anche avanti, e ripromettiamoci tutti di produrre macchine ancora migliori in futuro!»_

Gli applausi si ripeterono con lo stesso educato entusiasmo mentre la figura dai capelli bianchi sulla pedana proseguiva il suo discorso. Magari giusto un po' più educati e un po' meno entusiasti nell'angolo della sala dove un certo gruppetto di invitati in abito da gran sera seguiva con attenzione l'andamento della festa, senza mescolarsi agli altri.  
 _«…Ed ora, volgiamoci verso la pista da ballo con la musica swing dei Mello Tones…»_  
–Il presidente della Toyote non sembra aver apprezzato molto il discorso.  
–Be', c'è molta tensione tra produttori americani e giapponesi, e non solo stasera. Questo lo sapevamo già. Siamo in piena "guerra delle auto" .  
–Che una volta tanto non ha niente a che fare con le competizioni che piacciono a _noi_ … eh, amico?  
–Quello che ancora non sappiamo è… perché siamo qui? Che c'entriamo noi con la politica economica e industriale delle grandi potenze?  
–Perlomeno il signor Adams ha buon gusto in fatto di donne. Guardate che bellezza con il kimono ha invitato a ballare. (2)  
–Vogliamo unirci anche noi alle danze? Desteremo meno sospetti e potremo comunicare tra noi comunque.  
–Eh eh. Dici così perché hai la tua dama già a portata di mano, bello. Non fa niente, sparpagliamoci. Voglio vedere se riesco a rubare anch'io un ballo con quella bellezza.  
–E io ci provo con quella con la pettinatura stravagante che stava vicino a noi un momento fa.  
–Vogliamo scommettere su chi avrà più tacche sul carnet alla fine della serata, vecchio mio? Prevedo uno scontro _acceso_ …  
–Tu permetti?  
–Ma certo. Poi però faccio un ballo anche con ognuno di voi, prometto.  
Sotto le luci morbide le coppie iniziarono a volteggiare sulla pista al ritmo di una musica soft, mentre i non interessati o i singoli formavano capannelli per parlare d'affari o gironzolavano oziosamente in tutte le direzioni. Al massimo qualcuno dei ricconi presenti avrebbe potuto notare delle persone con un bicchiere o due in mano che, ballando o camminando, sembravano soltanto osservare e ascoltare senza entrare in conversazione. In realtà erano impegnati a discutere a una frequenza che le normali radio o anche i dispositivi d'intercettazione non avrebbero potuto captare.  
 _–Le macchine hanno "grandemente" migliorato la vita delle persone, eh? Proprio quello che ci si aspetterebbe da uno che fa i soldi costruendole. A guardare tutto il traffico, l'inquinamento e lo stress di oggi… io direi che piuttosto hanno_ peggiorato _le cose. Come tanta_ _altra tecnologia, non so se mi spiego.  
–Ora non fare sempre quello che vede il bicchiere mezzo vuoto. Il progresso ha portato dei miglioramenti, anche nel tenore di vita delle persone comuni. Le automobili inquineranno anche, ma hanno permesso la decentralizzazione del lavoro, rendendo le città meno affollate e permettendo a tanti lavoratori di trasferirsi in piccoli centri… nonché di cercare e trovare un impiego lontano da casa senza per questo dover viaggiare a lungo trascurando la famiglia…  
–Adesso scommetto che stai per dire che anche_ noi _abbiamo fatto delle cose buone dopotutto.  
–Perché, non è vero?  
–Qualsiasi invenzione non è altro che un'invenzione. È il modo in cui la si usa che la rende utile o dannosa. Spesso è entrambe le cose. Proprio come la ricerca che ha portato a realizzarci… Comunque, per il futuro c'è molta speranza di produrre combustibili ecologici per le auto…  
–Va bene, va bene. Torniamo a concentrarci sulla situazione attuale, che è meglio. Se no non la finiamo più di discutere.  
–Allora… se ho capito bene, il professore vuole che ci occupiamo di un caso di spionaggio industriale? E perché dovrebbe interessarci?_  
L'anziano stava in un punto appartato della sala, seguendo con lo sguardo alternativamente ciascuno dei suoi pupilli con aria vagamente preoccupata, mentre rispondeva educatamente ai pettegolezzi di un'anziana dama non meglio identificata.  
 _–Non si tratta soltanto di spionaggio. Da quanto ho capito… la "guerra delle auto" minaccia di diventare qualcosa di più di una semplice concorrenza spietata tra ditte e nazioni rivali. Non più tardi dell'altro ieri è stata trovata una bomba nello stabilimento principale della Forkswagen… a pochi chilometri da qui.  
–La Forkswagen? Non è nemmeno tra i principali competitori del mercato mondiale.  
–Già. Si è fatto ogni sforzo per passare la cosa sotto silenzio.–_ Il giovane in completo impeccabile scrutava intensamente i volti degli industriali presenti al ricevimento, mentre volteggiava insieme alla sua compagna splendidamente vestita attirando sguardi d'invidia che non notava. Lo sguardo di lei, per quanto meno intenso, era senza dubbio ancor più _penetrante_ del suo. _–Ma il presidente dell'azienda è convinto che si voglia sabotare il suo innovativo modello di auto ecologica che dovrebbe essere messo in vendita il mese prossimo. Grazie al supporto degli ambientalisti di tutto il mondo, un prodotto del genere dovrebbe lanciare la Forkswagen in testa alla classifica, per così dire, scavalcando le grandi multinazionali. Così ha chiesto aiuto al professore.  
–E lui ritiene che dovremmo indagare?–_ Nella frequenza comunicativa del rosso si udì un soffocato verso contrariato. La bellezza in kimono gli aveva appena dato il due di picche senza troppe cerimonie. Gli altri nascosero un sorrisetto collettivo.  
 _–La cosa sarebbe sospetta di per sé. Ma dall'analisi dell'esplosivo usato… risulta che non è niente di attualmente conosciuto, nemmeno nei laboratori dell'esercito. Immagino che capiate cosa potrebbe significare._  
Il signorile gentiluomo di mezza età che cercava di darsi un'aria sussiegosa accanto a un ammiraglio quasi si strozzò con il suo drink. _–Cioè, potrebbe essere coinvolto… qualcuno che conosciamo? Ma credevo…  
–Già. Dopo l'ultima volta che li abbiamo battuti, non abbiamo più avuto loro notizie. Ma potrebbe essere rimasta qualche cellula superstite, in giro per il mondo… in cerca di un modo per tornare a far danni e riprendere il potere.  
–E se lasci libera una sola cellula cancerogena in un organismo dopo aver asportato un tumore… sappiamo cosa succede. Già. Sembra proprio che non possiamo mai abbassare la guardia, per quanto possiamo sperarlo.  
–Se sono loro… o qualcuno che sta cercando di prendere il loro posto… non mi stupirebbe se fossero coinvolti ancor più profondamente di quanto possiamo pensare. Tutta questa corsa al benessere mondiale negli ultimi anni… quest'affanno a costruire sempre più rapidamente prodotti sempre più competitivi, che nella maggior parte dei casi resteranno invenduti e dovranno quindi essere distrutti senza essere adoperati…  
–Capisco cosa intendi. La produzione e la competizione come fini a se stesse. Il profitto fine a se stesso, che perde di vista non solo le persone ma i suoi stessi obiettivi… sembra una macabra corsa verso la morte.  
–Una guerra vera e propria. Solo combattuta… con altri mezzi.  
–È come se l'essere umano non potesse fare a meno di combattere, qualsiasi cosa accada.  
–Ma è necessario che c'entri l'influenza di una forza estranea? La cattiveria insita nella nostra specie… non è sufficiente a spiegarlo?  
–Non siamo così cattivi. Almeno io non voglio crederlo.  
–Il piccoletto cosa dice?  
–Impossibile consultarlo. Continua a dormire da almeno un mese. Comunque…–_ Occhi indagatori si posarono su alcune figure tra i danzatori. _–I principali sospetti potrebbero essere due. Il presidente della Frode e quello della Sia… due delle maggiori ditte produttrici di auto europee e primi concorrenti della Forkswagen. Se dobbiamo accertare cosa c'è sotto questa faccenda, bisognerà partire da loro.  
–E come proponi di farlo?  
–Sarebbe inutile fermarci qui tutti. Oltretutto, ci faremmo notare. Ormai la nostra esistenza comincia a non essere più un segreto per il mondo, e prima o poi dovremo fare i conti con la popolarità…  
–Ah, i buoni vecchi riflettori. Come mi sono mancati!  
–Zitto, scemo.  
–Proporrei che un paio di noi si occupino delle indagini in prima persona, e gli altri restino in allerta pronti a fare da supporto se dovesse essere necessario.  
–Allora immagino che uno sarò io. Dopotutto, questo è il mio paese, giusto? Sono quello che conosce meglio il territorio. Anche se di veicoli meno grossi di un camion non me ne intendo molto. Eh, eh.  
–D'accordo. Bene. L'altro…  
–Se non ci sono belle pupe non contare su di me, ciccio.  
–Oh, stai tranquillo. Non volevo proporre te. Ti vedo già abbastanza tutti i giorni senza dovermi sorbire una missione intera noi due soli. No, vista la situazione… credo che sarà meglio fare coppia con il nostro maggiore esperto di esplosivi.  
–Considerami dentro, amico–_ sorrise il moro.  
 _–D'accordo. Allora è deciso. E adesso godiamoci le danze per il resto della serata… se ci riusciamo._  
–Signorina… andiamo… signorina… mi dia almeno una possibilità!

 _«Un brindisi ai 100 anni dell'automobile!»  
«PROSIT!»_

1) Le battute seguenti in corsivo sono tratte da "Japan, Inc." di Shotaro Ishinomori, vol. 2, cap. 2.  
2) Sawako Matsumoto, la protagonista del secondo volume di "Japan, Inc.".


	2. Interludio

**Interludio**

 _Nello stesso momento  
In un'altra parte della sala_

 _Sono arrivati. Come immaginavo.  
Sembra proprio che siamo attirati dalle stesse cose. Dalle stesse vibrazioni oscure…  
Probabilmente, però, per motivi diversi. Immagino che loro neanche sappiano il_ vero motivo _per cui si trovano qui.  
Non che io ne sappia molto più di loro…  
Difficile dimenticare quella faccina pulita. Il damerino con cui una volta ho discusso di_ filosofia _. Con le mie possibilità, non c'è voluto molto tempo per informarmi su di lui, dopo… e sui suoi compagni. Resterebbe sorpreso. Anche se devo dire che non ho scoperto quanto avrei voluto… sono bravi a tenersi nascosti. Quasi quanto_ me _.  
Immagino che scoprirò un po' di più sul loro conto_ adesso, _hmmm?  
Pare che lui non resti. Peccato. Be', per la mia indagine non cambia niente. E se finiremo per metterci i bastoni tra le ruote a vicenda… forse sarà perfino più divertente… considerato che loro non sanno niente di me.  
Intrighi internazionali… traffico di denaro… guadagni illeciti di gente priva di scrupoli… probabilmente non ci vedono altro, in tutto questo.  
E alla fine, non è ciò da cui parto anch'io?  
Solo… che c'è un male più grande dietro. Loro devono averlo intuito. Io, forse, lo_ vedo _meglio… visto che ne faccio parte a mia volta.  
C'è qualcosa di_ buio _nell'animo umano… qualcosa di incredibilmente potente… e qualcos'altro, o qualcun altro, che lo guida. Che ne prende il controllo e lo indirizza verso una direzione precisa. E che ci attira,inevitabilmente, come falene verso la fiamma… noi cosiddetti giustizieri, guidati da qualche senso sconosciuto che non sappiamo neanche di avere… per fermarlo o per unirsi ad esso…  
Questi possono sembrare soltanto affari… manovre intese a guadagnare denaro… ma percepisco lo stesso scenario, lo stesso fondale, dietro. Che siano i miei nemici… o i loro… o forse sia gli uni che gli altri non sono altro che pedine di qualche forza più grande. Forse lo siamo anche loro e io… senza neanche saperlo?  
Sì. Sarà divertente.  
Staremo a vedere chi arriverà alla verità per primo. E chi si brucerà per primo provandoci.  
E chi sarà a salvare l'altro._

–Presidente? Tutto bene? Mi sembra quasi _un'altra persona_ stasera.  
–Hmmm? Ah, ah… grazie, mia cara. In effetti… sarà l'effetto della sua graziosa presenta… ma _mi sento veramente_ un altro.


End file.
